Scare Happy Keswick
by Peachy-Author
Summary: A Keswick parody of "Scare Happy Slappy" from "Animaniacs". One-shot!


(A/N: I'm back with a fic in time for Halloween, and it's a parody of "Scare Happy Slappy"! Special thanks to MWolfL for giving me the idea, and this is also a (semi)-request for AuBurneyT-Keswick. Enjoy!)

It was Halloween night in the city of Petropolis, and most everybody went out trick-or-treating, even the T.U.F.F. agents. Normally, the T.U.F.F. Halloween Party occurs Halloween night, but this year, the party occurred the night before. And in this fic, we're focusing on Keswick and Claire's family, so let's go look for them.

Then we come upon Keswick and Claire, who are dressed as Dr. Apo-claypse and Madame Disaster. (A/N: To find out how Claire looks as Madame Disaster, read Chapter 3 of "T.U.F.F. Halloween".) With them were their kids, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel. Lisa and Tyler were dressed as Dipper and Mabel from "Gravity Falls", Nate was dressed as a pumpkin, and Ariel was in her stroller, dressed as a mermaid.

(A/N: In this story, Lisa and Tyler are 7, Nate's 3, and Ariel is 1.)

Right now, they had done a lot of trick-or-treating, and the kids had a lot of candy.

"Okay, I think we've done enough trick-or-treating for tonight." said Claire.

"You're right. We should probably c-c-call it a night." Keswick agreed.

"Not yet!" said Lisa.

"Just one more street!" Tyler said.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaase?" the twins begged.

"Kids, you have enough candy to last you until n-n-next Halloween." Keswick said.

"Puh-retty pleeeeeaaaaaase?" Nate and Ariel begged, making puppy-dog eyes.

"How can we say no to those eyes?" Claire said.

"YAY!" the kids cheered.

"Let's try... that street." Keswick said, pointing over in the direction of the street called 'Villain Lane'. One side of the street had some houses, but the other side was a cemetery.

"But all the bad guys live on that street!" Nate exclaimed.

"They don't wanna give us treats!" Lisa said.

"They'll wanna annihilate us!" Tyler said.

(A/N: Pretend that the bad guys didn't get kids yet. In this case, they're still bad guys.)

"Sounds like a standard c-c-cartoon plot." Keswick said.

"Let's give it a roll!" Claire said.

So the family set off.

Now Snaptrap was on the phone, and he said, "All right, boys. This is our big chance to finally clobber Smelsick and his wife!" (A/N: I decided to have Snaptrap mispronounce Keswick's name, the way he did in "Snapnapped".)

"Yeah, I still owe them for what they did to me last week." Birdbrain said. (A/N: Use your imagination.)

"What are we doing again?" the Chameleon asked.

"Listen, Chameleon! When Feldman knocks on your door, make with the nasty tricks! Ooh, this will be a Halloween he'll never forget!" Snaptrap said. Then Snaptrap, Birdbrain, and the Chameleon all laughed evilly.

Now Keswick, Claire, and their children approached one of the houses, and they rang the bell. Inside, we could see the Chameleon looking out the window, watching for them.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Claire asked.

"Ohh! Keswick and Claire! Have I got a trick for them! One I thought of myself!" the Chameleon said. He picked up 4 little bags of candy corn and a mallet, and then he opened the door.

"Trick-or-treat!" Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel said together.

"Well, if it isn't the Chameleon." said Keswick, and he put his hands behind his back, saying, "P-p-pick a hand."

"Left!" the Chameleon said.

Keswick produced a large mallet, and he hit the Chameleon on the head with it. When the Chameleon opened his mouth, his teeth fell out.

"Pick another hand." said Claire, hands behind her back.

"Right." the Chameleon said.

Claire produced a mallet, and she bopped the Chameleon on the head with it. When she did that, he got new teeth.

"Now you pick a hand." the Chameleon said, and he was dizzy.

"Left!" Keswick, Claire, and the children said together.

The Chameleon pulled out the mallet, and he hit himself with it. Now he was flat, and Keswick took the mallet from the lizard and lifted him, asking, "No treat?" The Chameleon handed him the little bags of candy corn.

Keswick slipped the bags of candy corn into the bags the kids had their candy in, and while Nate and Ariel seemed happy, Lisa and Tyler weren't. (A/N: Lisa and Tyler don't really care for candy corn, but Nate and Ariel like it.)

"Wow, the Chameleon has the I.Q. of a bologna sandwich." Claire said.

While she said that, Birdbrain was looking out his window, and he saw Keswick and Claire's family approaching. So he went over to a crate of TNT, and he put some sticks of dynamite into a jack-o-lantern. However, he went outside and lined the walkway to his door with jack-o-lanterns, a stick of dynamite in each one. Then he lit the fuses and said, "Keswick and Claire will never figure this out. I'm a genius!"

When Keswick, Claire, and the children showed up, Claire looked at the jack-o-lanterns and said, "Sizzling pumpkins."

"This is truly p-p-pathetic." Keswick said.

"Careful, Mommy and Daddy." Nate said.

"It's a trap!" Lisa and Tyler added, imitating Admiral Ackbar from "Star Wars". (A/N: It's true the line wasn't said like that in "Scare Happy Slappy", but I thought it'd be funny.)

"You'll be blown to smithereens." Ariel finished.

But Keswick and Claire weren't listening, but that's because they knew what they were doing, not noticing that Birdbrain was watching them from under a wheelbarrow.

"Let's get some treats." Keswick said. Right by the door was a bowl of candy, and a sign was in it, saying, "Nice candy! Help yourself!"

The kids each took a handful of candy, but then Keswick and Claire just emptied the bowl into the kids' candy bags.

As they were leaving, Birdbrain stopped watching, and he was under the wheelbarrow, muttering to himself about how he was going to be the one who blasted Keswick and Claire.

Just then, Keswick and Claire lifted the wheelbarrow, and said, "Chameleon wanted us to give you these." They handed him bags of candy corn (Lisa and Tyler's bags of candy corn), each with a stick of TNT in them.

"Ooh, candy corn!" Birdbrain said. He opened a bag, and...

BOOM!

The wheelbarrow and Birdbrain were blasted high into the air, and when he landed, he was right in the middle of his walkway, still dazed from the blast. At that moment, the TNT in the jack-o-lanterns exploded!

Keswick, Claire, and the kids were a safe distance from there, watching the explosion. When the smoke cleared, Birdbrain was completely black, and he said, "Some aspirin would be nice." Then he fell apart.

Now the family stood outside D.O.O.M. H.Q.

"Look, kids! It's the opening credits to 'Scooby-Doo'!" Claire said.

"She's just k-k-kidding. It's the last house on the block." Keswick assured the kids.

"That's D.O.O.M. H.Q." Lisa said.

"He's our bitterest enemy." said Tyler.

"Snaptrap's only bitter on the outside." Claire said.

"Inside, he's got creamy n-n-nougat." Keswick said.

So they went up to the front door, and Keswick knocked on the door.

"Hey, Snaptrap! Trick-or-treat there!" Keswick and Claire said together.

Snaptrap's eyes peeked out for a moment, and then he opened the door. So Keswick, Claire, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel entered.

"Surprise! Happy Halloween!" Snaptrap said. The room they were in was decorated for a Halloween party.

"Look, kids, Snaptrap's throwing us a p-p-party." Keswick said.

"Yeah, I'm so sure." Nate sarcastically said.

"Nice spread you got here, Snaptrap. Is it all for us?" Claire asked as Snaptrap led them to a table full of refreshments.

"Oh, of course. For my best friends, Smelsick and... The Lady..." Snaptrap said.

"It's 'Keswick'." Keswick corrected.

"And my name's 'Claire'." said Claire.

Then Snaptrap said he was going to run to the kitchen for some special walnut candies. He also told them to feel free to wander around and touch things while he was gone.

"Charming decorations." Claire said.

"Snaptrap went all-out." Keswick said.

The decorations were really dangerous, like some kind of electric chair, a statue of a skeleton holding an axe, and the apples in 'bobbing for apples' were explosives.

Claire pulled out a medicine dropper and dipped it into the punch. The punch wasn't punch, 'cause it destroyed the dropper.

Keswick, Claire, and the kids peeked into the kitchen, and they saw Snaptrap dropping a dangerous chemical on the walnut candies. Snaptrap couldn't wait to feed the candies to Keswick and Claire (who stopped peeking before he came out).

"Help yourselves to some walnut candies." Snaptrap told the family, holding out the tray of candies.

"We'd eat 'em, but we can't. We hear they're mucus-forming." Claire said.

"Maybe you should have a sit-down. Right this way." Snaptrap said, and he led Claire to the electric chair. When they got there, Snaptrap said, "Here. Sit and be comfy."

"After you." Claire said.

"I insist. After you." Snaptrap said.

"Very well. You go first." Claire told him.

So Snaptrap sat down, and a second later, the chair electrocuted him. It blasted him into the 'bobbing for apples' game, and he popped out of the water with one of the explosive fruits in his mouth! It exploded, and when Snaptrap approached Keswick and Claire, he fell over, and he was split right down the middle.

"Well, who knew? Snaptrap has a split p-p-personality." Keswick said.

Meanwhile, the kids emptied the candy bowl on the table into their candy bags.

"Got it all?" Claire asked.

"Yup." Ariel replied.

As they were leaving, Snaptrap was trying to sew himself together.

"Thanks, Snaptrap. I'd be c-c-careful where I was sewing if I were you." Keswick said.

At that, Snaptrap jumped up and ran to the refreshment table, saying, "I haven't finished with you." He was going to chuck one of the candies at them, but Keswick and Claire produced a can of axle grease and said, "Oh no? That's what you think."

Snaptrap was standing in a puddle of axle grease, and he was slipping around in it. Then the tray of candies went flying, and as they landed, they were exploding.

Luckily, Keswick, Claire, and the kids were outside right now. Then the whole place was blown sky-high, and it wasn't long before Snaptrap hit the ground with a SPLAT!

Then the family went home after a fun Halloween night.

The End

Wow! What a fic! I hope you enjoyed it, and that it got you ready for Halloween!


End file.
